


just a taste

by miraphora



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pubic Hair, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, i mean idk maybe people get upset by tasting their own bodily fluids idek, loving description of Jyn's bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraphora/pseuds/miraphora
Summary: “I didn’t think this was what you had in mind when you said we had time to kill.”





	just a taste

“I didn’t think this was what you had in mind when you said we had time to kill.”

Cassian glanced up heatedly through lashes that would have made a nerf calf envious. Jyn bit back a slightly unhinged giggle, tilting her head back to avoid his eyes. 

“You wouldn’t stop _squirming_ ,” he rasped in a slightly aggrieved tone, dragging the patchy stubble on his cheek against the narrow swath of skin exposed on her thighs by his hasty machinations. 

He left her fatigues halfway down her thighs, defining the limits of her movement, using the gathered fabric to pin her down against the crate by wedging his body between her legs. 

“It was cramped,” she replied, defensively, twisting around on top of the crate and trying to find a position that wouldn’t crimp her back. She caught his incredulous glower and laughed breathlessly, feeling flushed by the close quarters of the cargo hold and his proximity.

He watched her struggle, cupping the palm of his broad brown hand against the soft swell of her belly, right above the elastic of her underwear. “Alright?”

Jyn stilled and met his watchful eyes, appreciating his caution. Restraint was not something either of them necessarily went in for, though sometimes, when he was feeling contrite… Well, she was very careful with him, then. This was nothing like that.

“I’m fine,” she murmured, for once not a lie. 

His lips quirked, his hand stroking her soft skin, fingertips callused from triggers and blaster grips ruffling the soft invisible hairs, and trailing more determinedly along the thin, sparse trail of dark hair that started just a bit below her navel and disappeared below the elastic band. 

“Just tell me if that changes,” he breathed against her skin as his lips followed the path of his fingers.

Hoisting her up on the crate had assuredly solved the problem of the cramped hold, and had the added benefit of putting her hips at his chest level. Jyn licked hard at her lower lip, dragging it back in between her teeth, sinking them deep into the plush flesh as Cassian’s fingers curled beneath the elastic band and tugged it down. The edges of his mustache tickled her skin, and his lips stopped just at the top of her mound, tracing along the edges of the thick, crisp hair. 

She shivered at his teasing, at the way he paused to nibble at the point of her hip and then nuzzle his way back down to the warmth of her damp sex. “I didn’t think we had _that_ much time,” she muttered breathlessly, feeling heat flush up her chest and throat, her hair clinging to her temples in restless whorls. 

He flicked those dark eyes back up at her again, acknowledging her impatience by snapping the elastic lightly against her hipbones as he tugged it up. Jyn bit back a whine that had abandoned aggravation in favor of need.

His lips twisted in a smirk before pressing to the damp fabric over her mound and nuzzling downward. Jyn made a little sound when his fingertips wriggled into the crease of her thigh and curled this time into the elastic there, tugging it to the side to expose hair that was curled tight with her body’s humid heat. She tried not to move as he stroked two blunt fingertips lightly through the damp curls, separating her lips and exposing the pink, slick inner skin to the air and to his heated gaze. 

“Still alright?” he asked, as her hips hitched impatiently.

“Fine, as long as I don’t die of bore--” She cut off with a hiss as he eased his fingertips into her heat, opening her with a satisfying stretch. 

“Cabrón,” she muttered, a Festian swear she’d picked up from him and the extremely variable meaning of which she still didn’t quite grasp. 

Cassian laughed softly at the Coruscanti edges of her pronunciation, the lines around his eyes and mouth crinkling. “Baseless slander,” he murmured, crooking his fingers and easing them deeper. 

It was ridiculous how beautiful he was when he smiled. It made her feel vulnerable and hollow all the way through, like they’d jumped to lightspeed and left parts of her behind. But then he flicked his tongue up along her slit, curling gently beneath the hood of her clit, and pressed flat in a strong stroke as his fingers pressed deeper and up, finding the spongy ridges of the flesh of her inner walls, and Jyn forgot everything except how he filled her back up again.

A soft, sobbing breath escaped her, and she leaned heavily against the bulkhead at her back, her spine curved and boots braced on the sides of the crate. She couldn’t move much, with her pants around her thighs, with his weight braced between her legs, but he took care of her, his mouth open against her heat, tongue working along her slit and the throbbing, sensitive edge of her clit, as his fingers stretched her slow and deep. 

He gave her a single-minded focus at odds with their surroundings, easing her up to the precipice with slow, caressing thrusts, working her like he had all the time in the galaxy, but responding hungrily to her growing tension. He read the tremor in her thighs, the fluttering of her inner muscles along his fingers, the swollen pulse of her clit, and gave her the firm, circular pressure of his thumb, curling his fingertips up to rub her from the inside-out, pressed his lips, slick with her fluids, against her inner thigh and whispered soft lovewords followed with just a hint of teeth.

Jyn went rigid, one hand flailing out with a spasm to clutch at the back of his neck, desperately holding him to her as her orgasm rocked through her. Her breath escaped with a harsh, stifled sound, chased by a high, nasal whine as she clamped her lips shut and threw her head back, trying to contain sensation as Cassian’s tongue finished his work, tracing the puffed edges of her still-throbbing flesh. His fingers went all but still, just the pads circling, callused edges tenderly abrading her inner flesh, until another spasm rippled through her. 

He eased his fingers from her slowly as she came down, lapping at her gently with his tongue, just along the inner edges of her lips, tasting her slick heavy with musk. Jyn rolled her neck, trying to fight the boneless lethargy that just wanted to curl around him in a dark corner. The faintest edge of pleasure still fluttered and pulsed through tender flesh, soothed by his tongue. She scratched her nails gently through the sweat-damp hair curling on the nape of his neck, felt his skin pebbled beneath her fingertips in reaction. 

“Cassian.” 

He rubbed the plane of his cheek against her inner thigh, beard scratching, and tilted his head back so he could see her. His face was damp with her, the little patch of hair below his lower lip especially drenched, and she felt the heat of a blush drag back up her throat. 

His eyes were nearly black with heat, a little dazed, but he gave her a crooked grin as he gently tugged her underwear back into place, patting her soft mound fondly. “I’m going to smell like you for hours,” he rasped softly, shivering as he licked his upper lip, the slick of her heavy on his mustache.

Jyn tightened the hand clutched in the hair at his nape, shaking him gently. “Don’t you think two is enough?” she demanded lightly. 

He licked his lips again, as if he couldn’t help himself. Jyn leaned down, tilting his head back to give herself a better angle, and kissed him. She could taste herself, musk and copper heat, and tangled her tongue against his for a moment before pulling away from the tickle of his facial hair against her lips. 

He looked more dazed, if anything. 

“Fair’s fair,” she said, with a smirk, turning her head to wipe her face against her sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from @too-wise-to-woo-peaceably for #14 of the sex prompts "with clothes half on, panties still on." I am like, filled to the gills with snot and cold meds, so if this is incoherent, my sincerest apologies. XD
> 
> TBH this should almost be dedicated to brynnmclean as it is strongly inspired by her oeuvre.


End file.
